Trapped
by RoseGhostings
Summary: The Doctor gets trapped in a room with Rose on the other side after having a bit too much to drink.


This was bad, very, very bad. He was locked in a room with his companion pressing her cheek closely on the other side of the smooth door. The brunettes Sonic Screwdriver had broke and now he was trapped inside the locked room, simply waiting for the Tardis's restart system to activate and unlock the door, but for now he had to wait. Rose sighed, peering underneath the door at the now anxiously pacing Timelord.

"You alright?" She asked with slight amusement at his restlessness. "Yeah, just a bit restless is all." He admitted, stopping his restless pacing and sighing, laying down to look back at her dark eyes and smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of there soon." He nodded and smiled back at the girl, loving her smile that seemed to shine into the room he was trapped in. The Doctor suddenly sat up, a vicious twinge in his belly causing him to tightly cross his legs, realizing what bad timing this was and how horrifyingly small his bladder was, he looked around the extra bedroom, looking for maybe _something _to go in later if this got any worse. Luckily, he was already used to his abnormally small bladder and what to do in predicaments like this, but this time he couldn't find anything

"Doctor...? You alright?" She asked, pretty much repeating what she had asked earlier but with a tone of less amusement and more genuine concern. His cheeks flushed when he realized the girl was till just outside of the metal door. "Y-yeah, just a bit bored is all." He fibbed, hugging his legs tightly to his chest and hoping he could manage another thirty minutes at least.

"Let's play a game then, yeah?" She asked, trying to read the uncomfortable expression that plagued his freckled cheeks now flushed with embarrassment. He laid back down, trying to ignore the eager pressure in his bladder that ached his lower half. He pressed one hand to his groin, thankful that she couldn't see that far down. He pressed down, feeling small waves of desperation beginning to hit him, causing him to squirm.

"Doctor, your fidgeting, what's wrong?" She asked, slight annoyance at his constant reply of 'i'm fine' or 'nothing' were beginning to annoy her and he could tell.

"I just uh...should've gone to the loo before getting locked in here." He muttered, sitting up and coughing afterwords in a way to manage his extreme embarassment. She smiled, amusement now taking the place of the concern.

"Just lay back down, it's alright, nothing to be embarrassed about." He did as she had asked and looked back into her eyes. "Alright, so let's play a game, ever heard of ISpy?" He shook his head, looking curious about this game humans played. In an odd way, she found his curiosity adorable and smiled. "Just look around your room and find an object, then say 'I spy with my little eye something..." She gestured to him and he looked around the averagely sized room, looking for an interesting object and once he spotted one, his face lit up, momentarily forgetting about the desperation.

"I spy with my little eye something brown!" He exclaimed excitedly. She knew what it was immediately but pretended to look around and not know so she shrugged, trying not to grin.

"The recliner come on Rose, it's right there!" He laughed, "I win!" She laughed to, glad that he didn't seem as flustered as before, though it was kind of cute. The Doctor suddenly gasped, grabbing at his crotch and letting out a small groan.

Rose wanted nothing more then to climb up under the door and hold him. She got up on her knees and peered through the crack in the metal door that separated them. "Doctor, what's wrong?" She exclaimed, worry once again overwhelming her.

The man was trembling, desperation overtaking his muscles that were begging to loosen. "R-Rose...I don't think I can hold it..." He muttered, squirming and grabbing at his crotch.

"Just hold on awhile longer, it'll be okay." He gave a small nod, a concentrated and almost pained look on his face as he tried to hold back. Honestly, Rose knew that it would take about ten more minutes for the system to start, as said by the timer in the console room. Rose suddenly had an idea and rushed off much to his dismay. No, he didn't like her seeing him like this, but yes, he liked her at least _being _there. The blonde came rushing back with a flustered look and a few towels. She shoved them under the abnormally large crack under the door and peered under it again.

"Just go on these, the console room says that it'll be about ten more minutes." He knew he should refuse but the cramping was driving him to tears and he took the thick towels, the desperation from removing the pressure was maddening. He glanced back at the girl who was no longer peering through the cracks and when he saw that, he quickly took of the confining trousers and undergarments, already starting to lose it when the cold air hit him. He let out a startled squeal and pressed the towels between his thighs.

The flustered man quietly moaned as pleasurable, orgasm-like relief flooded his body as the liquid dribbled out of him and onto the towels. He sat there more or less quietly waiting as he sat with his thighs tightly squeezing onto the towels. With a maddening blush, he placed the damp towels in a corner, knowing that the ship would take care of them before getting dressed and looking out between the cracks.

He realized with a moment of embarrassment, that the door was now open and he could leave. He did just that and left to meet the girl who had graciously given him some privacy, reluctant to do so out of embarrassment, but at least he had an excuse for doing what he had, even though he wasn't sure that he would ever get over this.


End file.
